Data centers house large numbers of servers and other communications equipment. An average data center may include thousands of servers and support systems. Their size may give data centers a great demand for electricity, with some data centers exceeding the power usage of small towns. The sheer scale of some data centers' power consumption may cause considerable monetary savings to be realized from even small improvements in energy efficiency. One way to improve the energy efficiency of data centers is to balance the loads which data centers place on different phases of the power signals supplied to them. Such balancing may counter losses due to heat, and it may also increase the efficiency of generators that provide electricity to the data centers.